In recent years, electronic mail (“email”) has become one of the most important forms of communication for various personal and business uses. The growth of e-mail communications has been spurred, at least in part, by the increasing number of devices capable of remotely accessing email. For example, many mobile devices, such as cellular phones, smartphones, and personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), are now capable of remotely and wirelessly accessing email through various pull-based and push-based e-mail access protocols.
A typical user's mailbox may contain hundreds or thousands of e-mails on a wide variety of topics ranging from the user's plans for lunch at her favorite cafe to the user's input regarding her workgroup's latest business project. A user's e-mails may also be utilized to infer information about the user. For example, a higher frequency of e-mails to certain people may indicate that the user has a closer relationship with those people. As a result, a user's mailbox can be a valuable source of relevant information about the user, especially for application programs that can utilize or benefit from such information.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.